Finding You Again
by diabolicaldoll
Summary: At age 10, Usopp lost his twin sister during a pirate attack. 12 years later he finds her living on an island in the New World. Non-Canon, OC is main character, will contain male/male pairings, though they won't be the main focus.
1. Prologue

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Dad left when we were little, I can't really remember how old we were or what exactly he looks like, all I know is that he became a pirate. Momma said she more or less forced him into it, it had always been his dream, but he thought it was his duty to stay home and watch after the three of us. Momma left when we were seven. Her health had always been bad, but it had taken a turn for the worst, and she passed away. Now we are ten, we have been raising ourselves for three years now. The villagers help by giving us work to do to earn money for food and other necessities, they offered to just give us food, but I couldn't accept that. Momma always taught us that you can't enjoy something that you know that you didn't own. When we aren't working, we usually go into the woods to play, brother spends most of his time practicing his marksmanship with the slingshot he created, he wants to become an amazing sniper, just like dad. He is pretty good, to only be ten, better than me at least, I have never been a good shot but I don't mind, shooting doesn't really interest me all that much.

That is where we are now, playing in the woods. Brother is practicing on some targets he has set up, as I pick berries for a pie I hope to make later. Even though I don't really enjoy it, I have become a pretty good cook these last three years, nowhere near as good as momma but still better than brother.

So, here we are, just playing in the woods, when a scream cuts through the air. Brother runs toward me, he has always been somewhat of a coward. I put him behind me and walk backwards, further into the woods, towards were our house is. After looking around and not seeing anyone, although the yelling hasn't stopped and is now mixed in with gun shots and laughter, I take off running, pulling Usopp along behind me, hoping that we would be able to hide in the crawlspace at the house.

Nearing the house, we notice a group of people, mostly muscular men, standing around our house, searching inside for someone. I hear brother let out a whimper, causing the men closest to the forest to turn in our direction. Putting my hand over his mouth, I begin slowly backing up as one of the men walk towards us, trying to find the source of the sound. Hiding behind a tree, I keep one hand over his mouth, while covering my own with my other hand. I squeeze my eyes tightly shut as he gets nearer and nearer, I have never felt fear as intense as this. Thankfully, he turns away right before getting to our hiding spot and heads back to the rest of the group. Slowly backing up, we get a good distance away, then turn around and start running, only to slam into the hard body of a huge man. He smirks slightly at me, reaching his hand out and smacking Usopp, sending him flying off to the side, I wince hearing the sickening crack of him hitting a tree before he falls lifelessly to the ground. The guy then turns towards me, his smirk only growing before I feel a heavy weight slam into my face, before everything fades to black.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

I stand at the shore, watching as the ship gets closer and closer. Noticing the Jolly Roger, I pull out my Kusarigama, I wait for them to get close enough to the shore to talk.

"Oi!" I yell out once they are in hearing distance. I notice one of the members, a green-haired man with one eye, turn towards me, raising an eyebrow. "I'd like to talk to your Captain before you dock," he nods his head, turning his back towards me and says something too quiet for me to hear. A second later, a straw hat wearing boy comes to the rail of the ship, grinning broadly. I ask him to come to shore, alone, so that we could talk. Nodding his head, he grabs onto the side of the rail, stretching his arms back before rocketing over, landing a few feet away from me. I stare in shock for a few seconds until I realize who this must be. Monkey D. Luffy, one of the Supernovas.

"What are you planning on doing here?" I ask, staring intently at him. He tilts his head to the side, seemingly not understanding my question.

"Hmm. We are here to buy meat!" he yells out excitedly, his grin only growing. I raise an eyebrow at that, before slowly nodding my head. I had heard rumors that he was a little slow, and cared for nothing but meat.

"So, you are here to restock?…Do you have money to pay for everything? Not planning on stealing anything, killing anyone?" I ask seriously, continuing to stare intently at him. I had also heard that he was ruthless and killed on a whim.

"What? Why would I do that?" he asks, tilting his head to the side again, staring at me confused. I burst out laughing, putting my weapon away. There was no way this kid was half as bad as the papers made him out to be.

"Alright, how many people is on your crew?" I ask instead, smiling slightly as he begins counting on his fingers.

"Eight! And me." he replies, smiling triumphantly. I nod my head, beginning to like his innocent enthusiasm.

"Okay, well tell your navigator that if you circle East around the island, you'll find a hidden cave where you can dock your ship. No one will be able to see it so it should be safe," I tell him putting East. He looks at me for a second, before nodding his head, seemingly deciding on something important. Before I have a chance to question him, he wraps his arm around me, stretching his other arm to grab onto the rail of the ship and sends us both flying through the air. I landed painfully on the deck.

"What the hell man? That hurt!" I yelled at him, sitting up.

"Sorry, sorry," he laughs, with his hand on the back of his. I glare at him for a few seconds, before glancing around at the other crew members. Seeing everyone stare at me, I stand up smiling brightly.

"Oh, hello. My name is Azaria, nice to meet you. I believe your Captain wants me to show you where to dock the ship. Though he could have just asked instead of grabbing me like that." I introduce, bowing lightly.

They all introduce their selves in turn, well eight of them did, the last one seems to be below deck working on something, at least that is what Robin told me. I nod my head and begin telling Nami where to get to the cave. After the ship is docked, Chopper runs off below deck to get their last crew member.

I stand around talking to the crew, who all seem to be pretty decent people, even if Sanji does act a little strange. Hearing footsteps approach, I look up, stopping dead at what I saw. Standing there, smiling brightly and talking to the small reindeer was a long-nosed, curly haired boy.

"U…Usopp?" I whisper without really meaning to, staring at the boy wide-eyed. He looks up sharply, as the rest of the crew stares at me in confusion. I watch as his eyes widen and he takes a hesitant step towards me.

"Azaria?" He whispers just as quietly before running towards me and pulling me into a tight hug.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

"So, you two are siblings?" Nami asks as we all sit around my living room.

"Yep, twins," I reply from my seat next to Usopp.

"But, you look not alike." Sanji pointed out, looking confused.

"Haha yeah, Usopp got his looks from dad, but got mom's nose, and I got my looks from mom, except the nose." I inform them, smiling brightly, happy to have my little brother back.

They all nod their heads and begin telling me about all of their adventures. They told me about everyone joined, though they were a little sketchy on the details of Franky joining, but I'll just ask Usopp about it some other time, and about going to Sky Island and their two years apart. Usopp told most of the stories, so I am not sure how much of what he said is the truth, but no one corrected him so I guess he didn't exaggerate too much. But I still couldn't believe all of things my little coward Usopp has done, it seems impossible.

After sitting around talking for a few hours, the crew, except for Usopp, decides to take a look around the island and visit the village and find an inn. I would let them stay with me, but my house only has one bedroom, so there wasn't really room. "I can't believe you have done all of that stuff Usopp! Or that you are so buff," I gush, once we are alone.

"But of course. I'm the brave Captain Usopp," he insists, puffing his chest out, causing me to burst into laughter. He smiles brightly at me, before sitting back down next to me on the couch.

"Hey, Usopp? Why were your details about when Franky joined the crew so minimal? You usually exaggerate everything." I inquire, laying my head on his shoulder. He sighs deeply, laying his head on top of mine and wrapping his arms around me.

"It…it was a bad time for me. I did something pretty stupid. I think, I think it needed to be done. But it was difficult and hurt…a lot." he replies tightening his grip on me. I nod my head, snuggling closer and urge him to tell me everything that happened. He sighs again, before beginning his story. Telling me about Kaya and Merry, about Franky and his gang beating him up and stealing the money he had to fix Merry, about leaving the crew and fighting Luffy. He tells me about spending time with Franky, Sogeking and Enis Lobby and about rejoining the crew. After his story, Usopp quietly whispers that I shouldn't be mad at Franky for what happened, that he was a good guy, he had just done some bad things in his life. Nodding my head, I grab Usopp's arm and pull him up, planning on easing the mood by showing him around.

Later that night, we all sitting around the inn having dinner. It was one of the liveliest dinner I had ever had. Luffy was stuffing his face and trying to steal food off of everyone else's plates as well, Sanji was dutifully stopping him from stealing from any of the women's plates, Zoro was quickly eating, focusing all his attention of stopping Luffy, Chopper and Brooke were having a conversation, also eating rather quickly and fighting Luffy off, Nami and Robin were having some conversation about clothing they had saw earlier, eating slowly since they didn't have to worry about losing their food and Usopp and Franky were talking about fixing Sunny and some new experiment Usopp wanted to try. Smiling happily, I dig into my own food, never enjoying a meal so much in my life.

The next day, everyone decides to meet at my house, wanting to show my Sunny, Franky and Usopp especially. Laughing slightly, I grab my kusarigama and follow them out with a smile. Running down the hill, Usopp and I race to the cave Sunny was left at. Getting there, Usopp drags me in and begins excitedly telling me about all of the rooms before quickly pulling me into his 'factory' and showing me all of the projects he is working on, smiling like he did the first time he showed me is handmade slingshot. Which he apparently made a bigger and better one that he uses now. Sitting me down, he begins showing my all of his homemade ammo and telling me what each does, as well as showing me his plant ammo, all the while smiling proudly. I smile brightly back, happy that all of the time and controversy he has been through hasn't changed him at all.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Usopp and the Straw Hat's have been here for about a week now. Things have been going pretty good. It has been nice catching up to Usopp, although he hasn't changed much from the snot nosed little coward he was when we were children. They paid for an inn, but most nights they just spend passed out somewhere in my house, which is just as good I guess, if not a little crowded.

We are currently in my backyard, having another barbeque at the suggestion of Luffy. Sanji insists on cooking all the food, claiming that 'a beautiful lady' shouldn't have to do so much work. To be honest, I was a little offended at first but I really don't want to have to cook enough to feed everyone, Luffy eats more alone than I buy in a year, so I got over it quickly. There is also a lot of booze, and some juice and cola since some of the crew doesn't drink, which I found pretty weird, I thought all pirates drank.

We were all sitting around laughing, telling stories and just generally goofing off. I knew it would happen sooner or later. "So, Azaria, what's your story? How did you end up here, all the from East Blue?" Sanji asks, bringing the last of the food over to us. Looking around, I see everyone staring intently at me. Usopp grabs my hand, squeezing it gentle. I sigh softly, squeezing his hand back and begin my tale.

"As you probably already know, our dad left to become a pirate when we were really young and mom died when we were seven. So, Usopp and I were left to fend for ourselves. The villagers offered us free food and everything, but I always preferred to work for what I got. So, doing odd jobs around the village, growing vegetables and getting things from the forest, we were able to take care of ourselves. When we ten, a group of pirates attacked the village, Usopp and I were in the forest when it happened. Our house was away from the village, hidden by the forest, so we thought we would be safe by hiding in the crawlspace until it was over. But when we got to the house, it was surrounded by pirates. We slowly walked back into the forest, we thought we had gotten away, but we ended up running into their captain. He hit Usopp, sending him flying into the tree…there…there was this sickening crack before Usopp fell to the ground. He wasn't moving and there was so much blood," I whisper, having to stop and calm myself down. I take a deep breath, barely feeling it when Usopp lays his head on my shoulder, squeezing my hand slightly tighter. "The guy then turned to me, he punched me in the face and I blacked out. When I woke back up, I was alone in a cell on his ship. I looked around, hoping to find Usopp so that I would at least know that he was alive, but there was no one but me. I sit there, not making a sound for what felt like hours, when the door opened and the captain walked in. I asked him where Usopp was, but he just laughed and told me he was dead. I don't remember much about what happened after that, I know I started yelling at him, and I think I might have tried to attack him through the bars. But I ended up blacking out again. The next time I woke up, I was once again alone and there was a plate of food next to me. I quickly ate it, a crew member coming in as soon as I was done. He pulls me out of the cell by my hair. They chained by hands and legs together, I could barely move, and they put me to work. I cooked and cleaned, did pretty much everything for them for two years. In those two years, I earned their trust though. They no longer kept me locked up or anything. So, I was able to sneak out one night when it was really foggy. I stole a life boat and sailed as far as I could. I had stolen some food, water and weapons. We weren't far from an island, I made it there, luckily, and a merchant agreed to take me to another island far away. This is the island he brought me to, I have been living here ever since." They all stare at me in shock for a few seconds. I close my eyes and lean my head down to rest on Usopp's. We sit in silence for a few minutes, everyone slowly finishing their food and deciding to head to the inn to get some sleep.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, Azaria. I wish I had been able to protect you." Usopp whispers holding me tightly, once we were alone. I laugh slightly, feeling tears begin to build up.

"Idiot. What could you have done? I was always the one protecting you." I say before burying my face in his chest and sobbing my heart out. He laughs lightly at my jab and holds me tighter, tears of his own flowing down his cheeks into my hair.


End file.
